This invention relates to games having one or more movable playing surfaces and a spherical projectile. Previous games in this classification generally require the inclusion of some form of internal linkage between the device the player holds and the moveable playing surface. They also generally require an external housing around the playing surfaces. This invention's unique design eliminates the need for those components and by so doing creates a game which offers much greater maneuverability of the moving playing surfaces and control over the velocity of the projectile. It also results in a more robust structure of the game apparatus.